Ninjas Vs Knights
by Echo-the-Hedgehog
Summary: Coauthorship w/ inudemon02. This fiction is on permanent hiatus or until Inudemon03's triamphant return. A new fiction will be posted in its place.
1. New students

**Well, here it is. I am not sure what i should say about it other than Inudemon02 and i both worked on it....so it should be pretty good. The chapter really speaks for itself so il stop doing that for it.**

It's a normal day at Troy's Central Academy. It lied in the center of the city within the great Sky Palace itself. It was a large school with not a lot of students in it. About two hundred or so made up the student body. But today there was going to be three new students.

At the entrance in Garnet plaza were three girls. One was a female wolf with black and silver fur with a gray stripe across her eyes, which are dark blue, she wore a white shirt with a v-neck and it's had a red rose on it, with jeans. She also has a yellow locket and her shoes look like Espio but silver and green. Next to her was a female hedgehog with white fur with blue quills that go to her shoulders and over her left eye. She wore a white tank top that had a blue rose on it with jeans. Shoes likes Sonic's but red and black. And fingerless black gloves. She wore a pink locket and then a female gray hedgehog with red quills that go to her hips and one over her eye, She has purple eyes. She wears a yellow shirt with a light green shard on it with a jean skirt with shoes like shadow but pink and black. She wears a light green locket.

"Well what class do we have first?" Ask the wolf.

"Standard Weapons, Envy." The white hedgehog smirk.

"Oh....Thanks Chaos." envy said childish.

Chaos sighs." OK, who let Envy have a cookie?"

"No one, Chaos." The gray Hedgehog said

"No one can't be to sure, Mizuki." Chaos says.

"hey! I'm right here!" Envy shouts.

"We notice, Envy." Mizuki said.

"Come, We need to find W-153." Chaos said cold.

"Right, Chaos." Mizuki said to her twin sister.

"Ummm...Why again?" Envy ask.

"Weapons class, Dip shit!" Chaos growls.

Envy knew that chaos was about to get really mad at her, So she started to run toward the Western area.

Meanwhile

Three boys were sitting by a water fountain. One was a Hedgehog, mostly white with some light blue highlights his middle spikes are up and 4 side spikes go down. Next to him was a Kitsune with 4 tails, yellow and purple and next to him was a black panther with yellow stripes.

"Hey Echo how was your weekend?" ask the kitsune.

"Fine, I suppose."

"Why is that, Echo?" ask the panther.

"Marcus...I just wish something would happen...."

"Something like Artemis?" Marcus joked. Echo snapped at him.

"SHUT IT ABOUT HER!" he yelled

Then Envy runs in with sweat going down her face as she looks back." Sweet, I lost her."

"Um...Can we help you?" Marcus asked her.

"No, no one can just trust me, dude." Envy said calm yet childish.

All three boys were very confused by what envy meant.

"Why is that?" Echo ask her.

Envy was about to speak when chaos tackles her with a weird weapon in her hand that was near envy's neck.

"Damn it, Envy! Are you on crack?" Chaos shout/ask

"Um....Maybe." Envy said shyly.

Echo gets up and walks to them." What are you doing?" He ask chaos.

"Trying to kill her, Puck." Chaos growls at him.

"Oh, come on don't do that. It isn't lady like" he joked.

"And you're point is, Puck?" She ask her.

"One must never kill in anger. And when one does kill there must be strong and just cause for the spilling of blood...I'll stop you if I must." he said, sounding suddenly serious.

"Oh your just begging for-" she was cut off by a call from behind.

Mizuki walks to her twin sister and picks her up from envy." Look here Onee-chan. Stop doing that," She said." It's shows you have no honor." She explains

Envy gets up and dust off." thanks Miko." She said childish.

"Anytime, Envy."

Echo blinks." Hey Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, What?" Chaos said coldly.

"What is that weapon, you're holding?" Echo ask her.

"Oh a kunai." She answers.

"Interesting." he responded, he put his hand to his thin like he was thinking. He looked over to Marcus and Yoko. Marcus was starring at the and Yoko at the red and grey hedgehog.

"Oi. If you two don't stop that im going to have to call Spin and Diane in here." They got the message and stepped back a bit. The girls looked at each other. Yoko decided to break the awkward silence.

"So, are you three new here?" he asked. Mizuki answered emotionlessly.

"Yes, we were transferred from...another school." she said, not wanting to reveal the fact that they were from Ninja High-Central Academy's rival school. Just then the bell rang. They all rushed to class. The girls being new got lost on the way and got there late. When they entered they saw it looked like a plain classroom, the walls were made of real wood and the floor tiles looked like sandstone. Once in the room they noticed several things. First about 2 out of every 3 people in the room weren't wearing shoes or socks. Secondly the trio they had met in the courtyard were sitting in the back looking at them. And thirdly the teacher was holding what appeared to be a small axe next to a student's neck who was standing in the middle of the class.

"Oh, please come in and sit down anywhere. I was just going a demonstration of a tomahawk." The only open seats were in front of the panther, fox and hedgehog they had met earlier. they sat down and the teacher continued the lesson. She went through the rest about the tomahawk quickly and went on to throwing axes.

"As you can see class, these two types of weapons are the most versatile in the hand and ranged class." Chaos snickered.

"HA! Not when compared to a kunai!" she yelled. The entire class turned to her puzzled. Some looked suspicious. Marcus and Yoko looked at Echo as if asking him how to respond. He looked at her amused.

"Interesting, but does it have the same power as a throwing axe or the tomahawk?" he mused. The teacher ignored Chaos's comment.

"No, Echo. The weapons of _ninjas _are designed for _stealth_ and _beauty_..._Not_ for _battle_." She replyed, making sure to stress certain words to moch the female ninja. Envy growled and Mizuki was worried. Chaos stood up.

"Perhaps a demonstration!" She shouted and readied a kunai knife. The teacher didn't move. Echo, who was sitting directly behind her summoned a cobalt blue three sectioned staff and slung it sound her upper body, pressing it onto his.

"Isn't this cozy?" he whispered into her ear. "Now put the knife down or ill have to take you to the principal." Chaos growled, her eyes flashed red and her voice deepened.

"Let. me. go. now." she said in a male voice. Mizuki got worried but Echo looked like he was enjoying himself.

"One second." he slurred. Then he used the wind he absorbed from her to swoop them both to the Principal's office.

**Not bad for chapter one. The exposition of the school will continue in chapter two. Me and inudemon02 have sort of an idea of what is going to happen, but ideas are welcomed. **Flames** are not. Goodbye for now.**

**P.S. Chapters may be short or long. The longer it takes to update the longer the chapter.**

**P.P.S. Yes I know your al waiting for me to update. Its going to take a few more days but i promise some time in the next week. :3**


	2. Rivals

**Here is chapter two. Don't worry inudemon02 and i will keep going, hopefully faster from now on.**

Echo and Chaos arrived at the Principal's office. The room layed in disarray and papers and things were everywhere. The walls were made of wood and a desk layed towards the back. there were 3 doors on three walls and a window on the wall opposite the one they entered. Echo dropped Chaos on the floor.

"There now." he said. She smacked him.

"HOW DARE YOU IDIOT!!" Echo slapped her.

"I just saved you from having detention with a teacher who is sexually attracted to weaponry." he joked. "Doesn't your knight in shining armour get a kiss?" She slapped him.

"No." he smirked.

"So you admit I am your knight in shining armor." he smiled and stepped closer. She pushed him down on a chair.

"I hate you." she scowled. He smirked.

"If you want to play rough I can play rough as well." he said with an evil grin, then pounced.

_~meanwhile~_

Back in the classroom the teacher was finished and everyone was talking. Mizuki was sitting there waiting for the next class.

"When is it going to start?" she thought out loud. Yoko walked up behind her.

"No idea. There is probably a hold up somewhere." he replied. She looked at him.

"That friend of yours isn't to smart to mess with my onee-chan." Yoko raised a brow.

"Echo can take care of himself." he said. Mizuki sighed and looked at Envy who was ducking away.

"Envy-chan....what are you doing?" she asked accusingly. Envy looked at her shyly.

"N-Nothing Miko-chan." she was obviously lying. Mizuki noticed her breath smelled like cookies.

"Envy-chan you know you are not supposed to eat those." Envy jumped and went to another part of the room. Soon she was sniffing the air.

"Who smells like cookies?" she asked. A 5 tailed kitsune who noticed Marcus starring at her pointed to him and said,

"He loves cookies. Carry's them in a bag around his neck." She looked at Marcus. Indeed, somehow she had missed that before. She pounced on him.

"GIVE ME COOKIES!!!" she shouted. Marcus blushed and wriggled out of her grasp. She began chasing him around the room. Mizuki sat down.

"I hate this. Chaos-chan is too stubborn and Envy is too childish...it's like I have to be responsible for both of them." she sighed, thinking out loud. Yoko sat down next to her.

"I know. Every day you're drained little more and every day you try your best but it's never enough."

"I just want to live for me not for them." Mizuki sighed.

"It's like every time they do something stupid it's like you fail." Yoko sighed. They looked at each other for a moment and blushed. Marcus was still running around with Envy.

"MINE!" Marcus shouted. Envy jumped him again and tore the bag away from him. He grabbed it back. Soon they were wrestling for it. The bag tore and as the cookies flew up in the air they grabbed them. Marcus got more and stuffed them in his mouth. Envy stuffed hers in her mouth and swallowed immediately. She looked at Marcus, whom was still chewing evilly and pounced on him. He blushed deep red and she plunged her mouth onto his.

_~back with chaos and echo~_

They were lying on he floor. the room, if it was possible, was even more trashed than before. They were both panting, but Echo had a smile on his face and Chaos had a scowl.

"Wow you're loads of fun!" Echo laughed. Chaos growled.

"Bastard SOB..." She cursed. The principal came in. He was a heavily built, but not a fat echidna. He was brown with yellow makings. He was dressed in robes and had a pair of think glasses resting on his nose in front of his eyes. As he walked one could hear his bones squeak, especially as he sat down in his chair.

"Why are you here?" he said plainly. Echo smirked.

"Chaos will tell you."

_~I know you want to see what happens with Envy and Marcus so we'll go there.~_

Envy was sucking the molten cookie bits from Marcus's mouth. The whole class was starring at them even the teacher. Marcus was as red as a ripe tomato and to his great annoyance and even greater embarrassment was purring loudly the entire time. Envy swabbed out his mouth of every taste of cookie and moaned as the swallowed it. She opened her eyes and realised she was on top of a purring black and yellow panther. She blushed even harder and got off. As soon as she did the 5 tailed fox and several others grabbed on of his limbs and brought him to the other side of the room, where they fanned some air for him and tried to get his story of how it felt. Envy was extremely embarrassed but still in the middle of a sugar rush. She grabbed two katanas from the underneath teacher's desk and began singing and dancing in front of the class with them. Mizuki sighed and got up.

"I'm going after Chaos." she told Yoko.

"I'm coming too." he said.

_~now for Echo and Chaos~_

They were let off with a warning and were walking down the hallway.

"So, you're a ninja." Echo said.

"Yeah." She said, emotionless. Echo sighed.

"So, id there anything you want to do?"

"Get back to class." She said. Echo sighed again.

"I meant it when I said you were loads of fun." He slurred. She tutted.

"Screw you." He stepped in front of her and gave her a peck on the lips. She was stunned but didn't pull back. He broke it and smiled at her. She blushed against her will and walked off, trying to hide it. He followed. She looked back and saw he was chasing her. She quikened her pace. He did the same and soon they ran out of the building and were running around the school grounds. After a while though Choas heard something and stopped. Echo tried to run up to her but before he got there two kunai knives were thrown in his way. A gust of wind blew up and between him and Chaos there as suddenly a black and red hedgehog wearing a red ninja uniform. Echo growled.

"What are you doing here Shadow?" Shadow smirked.

"Checking up on my girlfriend." he retorted. Chaos growled."

"YOU ARE NOT MY BOYFRIEND! WE BROKE UP! YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT SNOW LEOPARD SLUT!!!" She shouted, almost in tears. Echo looked at Chaos then at Shadow.

"You should go." he ordered Shadow.

"And if I don't?" Shadow asked. Echo fired a tomahawk at the hedgehog who didn't move. Suddenly a blue gust of wind blew it of course and it stopped in mid air. A blue hedgehog and purple chameleon in the same uniform came seemingly out of nowhere. Echo growled as he was now outnumbered. Chaos stood there unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Black ninja? Blue ninja? Clear ninja?" she was almost in tears. Shadow walked up to her.

"I'm here Wind ninja." he said comfortingly. Echo continued to growl. Chaos pulled away in tears. She kicked up a good wind and left them in a dust cloud. She headed back for class. Echo followed her.

"Now what Shad?" Sonic asked. Shadow smirked.

"They'll come back....and then they're ours." he said evilly.

**Do not review flaming me saying 'how dare you make shadow evil!' he is evil in the games. And there are many a fic that have sonic as a player. Flames will be burned. But please review. I count the number of reviews and assume that is the number of people reading this story and like it.**


	3. Boyfriends

**Chapter three is up. The Jester's Miracle is a story that another author and I am writing. So far it has two chapters and if you like what I write I suggest you read it it is wonderful. I cant give you the hyperlink but you just have to do a search for it. I made a vow to get 4 chapters up by Tuesday. That was one and this its two.**

Mizuki and Yoko were walking down the hallway together, trying to find Chaos and Echo. They were silent for a while until Yoko decided to make small talk.

"So, is this very common with Chaos?" he asked.

"Far too common." she sighed. "It's the whole 'responsible one' thing i have going on for me. I have to look after them both and myself or nothing gets done."

"I hear you." Yoko sighed. "I have the same thing going on in my family." She sighed and he hand brushed against his. She barely noticed but then he began to hold it as they walked. She blushed and looked away.

"B_lue ninja did the same thing once...and he broke your heart."_she told herself. Meanwhile Echo and Chaos were still running down the hallway. They met up and almost ran over Yoko and Mizuki whom were blown aback by the gust. Yoko helped Mizuki up.

"Thanks Yoko-san." she said then turned to Chaos.

"Onee-chan!" Chaos looked at her. Her eyes were a bit misty with anger and pain.

"Shadow...." she muttered. Mizuki wasn't listening.

"Onee-chan You shouldn't have done that! Now Envy took a bunch of that panther's cookies and made out with him in front of the entire class! Now she is doing a ninja battle dance with twin katanas and I can't be in there to stop her cause I have to go after you!" she yelled. Echo said nothing but Chaos had enough.

"I..I..I hate you!" She ran away, tears streaming from her eyes. Echo ran after her again. Mikuki stood there unable to move. Chaos said she hated her. Yoko walked up to her.

''I'm sure she didn't mean it.'' he tried to comfort her. She whimpered and fell to her knees with tears streaming out of her eyes. Yoko bent down and swooped two of his tails over her face to dry her tears. She kept crying and he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on him in the hallway. She put her hands on his shoulders and buried her face in his chest.

Chaos was under a tree sobbing to herself. Echo ran up and tried to get closer to comfort her but she pushed him back with her wind. He sat there and waited for her to finish.

A little while later the bell rang to transition to another class. Yoko helped her up and walked her back to weapons to gather her things. Marcus and Envy followed behind as Yoko led the way with Mizuki layingher head on his shoulder. Echo and Chaos were already there. Chaos was sitting with her head down and of course the only open seats for the girls were next to the boys so they all sat down together. Chaos and Mizuki didn't say a word but Echo and Yoko began talking. Envy and Marcus were still embarrassed about the fiasco in first period and blushed at each other shyly every now and again. The teacher came in and began English class. It carried on rather boring and uneventful and the exact same thing with the six students happened in math class right after it. Then field training came up and they were led outside to a long grassy field about two football field widths wide and about 10 widths long. Chaos went to the right hand side and Mizuki the left. Envy sat down in the middle and Marcus was right behind her. Echo walked over to Mizuki and Yoko to Chaos.

"Hi there. Are you alright about earlier?" Echo asked Mizuki. She shrugged.

"She didn't mean it." He tried to comfort her. She broke down again.

"OF COURSE SHE DID! MY ONEE-CHAN ALWAYS MEANS WHAT SHE SAYS!" she started crying again. Yoko at the same time was talking to Chaos.

"Your sister is really sad."

"..." she said nothing.

"Echo told me you were thinking about some other ninja when you said it."

"...I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"Dont tell me tell her." he said firmly. She got up shakily and walked over to Mizuki.

"Miko-chan?" she said weakly. Yoko and Echo watched, from a few feet away.

"Yes Windy-chan?" she said through her tears.

"...I'm sorry Miko-chan. I wasn't talking about you. Black ninja and his broad came back and they were.." she teared up. Mizuki hugged her.

"It's okay Windy-chan. I forgive you. What they did was mean and horrible." Echo and Yoko looked at each other.

"What did they do?" they asked in unison. Mizuki sat down cross-legged.

"A while back, when we first came to Ninja high we met a team of ninjas. They were all boys and they were really sweet., and nice, and sexy.." her eyes glazed over and Chaos punched her shoulder gently to bring her back to earth.

"Sorry, anyway we fell deeply in love with them after the first year." She looked at her sister. "Chaos more than anyone cause she was just dumped by a guy named Andy. We went all went out together for another year but then rumors began starting that they were unfaithful. One day Envy Chaos and I weren't together at one place. Envy was at her house. I was at Blue Ninja's house and Chaos was at our house. They all asked us for...for...they wanted to have sex with us and we refused. They were all pretty angry but we didn't give in. The next dy each of us found our boyfriends with someone else. We didn't stay around to hear their side of the story and ran back to Envy's house. Then during school there was a big fight and the six of us were in the middle of it. We were suspended and our parents decided it would be best if we went somewhere else. And, they decided Central Academy in Troy was the only place that could train us." She ended. She was almost in tears. Echo sighed.

"Sounds familiar..."

**Cliffhanger. **


	4. Couples

**Lets here it for chapter 4. in my boredom I've thought of names for the couples. Echas-Inudemon02 thought of this one by the way. Marcenvy and Yozuki. Vs, Shaos, Sonuki, and Espenvy. **

Echo sighed. "About a year ago I met a girl. She was beautiful. We fell in love pretty quickly and it became serious a few months ago and she wanted something, something I couldn't give her." he sighed.

"The..the code of knighthood forbids it and even though we weren't bound by it the first thing they say when you start here is 'if you want to become a knight you need to start acting like you already are one.' and when she demanded it I told her to leave me be for a while. She did it alright. In fact she went around and started sleeping with other boys." He finished and shuttered a bit at how much it hurt. The girls looked at each other. Marcus and Envy, having not been there, were still making small talk about cookies, while blushing ferociously about the incident in weapons. The class today was in archery and soon the time came for lunch. The lunchroom was large and the walls were wooden like the rest of the school. Windows looked out to various areas outside the school and the tables were long and wooden. Graffiti littered the underside. This time however there was an empty table the 3 girls claimed while the boys went to their usual seats. They began talking withing their groups.

_Knights_

"What is this I hear about you making out with Envy while I wasn't there to record it?" Echo asked.

"It was an accident I swear! She took my cookies and when I tried to eat them she started sucking them out of my mouth."

"And you fought her for the molten cookies didn't you?" Yoko said.

"They were mine to begin with!" Marcus blushed.

_Ninjas_

"Envy-chan, why did you molest Marcus-san?" Chaos growled.

"I didn't!" Envy said, flustered. "I got high on cookies and he had some and I..I.."

"You made out with him." Mizuki finished. Envy blushed hard.

"Well what was up with Yoko-san?!" Mizuki blushed.

"Onee-chan Said she hated Black ninja and I thought she hated me and I was hurt and I needed someone." Mizuki turned her head away, only to realise she was looking at Yoko. She turned way and blushed harder.

"Echo-san was quite friendly with you.." Mizuki smirked at Chaos whom blushed and looked down.

"Miko-chan, please. no." Mizuki frowned.

"Sorry Windy-chan."

_Knights_

"You like Mizuki don't you Yoko." Yoko blushed.

"Umm..."

"Admit it!" he ordered. Yoko looked down.

"I, kinda...yes I like her."He blushed harder than her ever had before and looked at her for a split second. Echo snickered.

"So this is the tenacious Team Troy....as soon as a few pretty tails walk by your head-over-heels!" He laughed. They both growled.

"Chaos." They said in unison. Echo blushed.

"She is....very nice." He said, blushing lightly. They laughed at him. The conversation dragged on and the bell rang for class again. The rest of the day went on normally and the groups split up. Each group went for its house. Envy lived elsewhere from Chaos and Mizuki so after a while she left the group. Soon Chaos and Mizuki saw two figures in the distance. They walked further and saw it was Sonic and Shadow.

"Chaos!" Shadow cried.

"It's great to see you again Mizuki!" Sonic shouted. They used their speed and embraced the girls before they could react. Chaos growled and pulled out a kunai.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM US!!" She shouted. Mizuki teared up and felt like she was going to cry, Chaos noticed this and blew Sonic off Mizuki her wind powers.

"I SAID GO!!" The boys came together.

"We just want to talk!" Chaos drew a kunai.

"Windy-chan. You don't know the whole story." Chaos growled, but let him continue.

"That snow leopard was jealous. She wanted to be my girlfriend and so she waited until I was alone and you were coming to see me one day. She then walked over and kissed me right as you walked up. I tried to call you to tell you the truth but you were gone before I could." Chaos's eyes got misty. Deep down she never got over him. She wanted his story to be true so bad it hurt her. He walked towards her.

"I love you Chaos." he kept going and embraced her.

"It's ok. It's all over now. We can be together again, just like before. Remember how much we loved each other?" He kissed her forehead. A few more tears fell down her cheek.

"I never forgot." She pulled away from his grasp and grabbed Mizuki's hand. She used a tornado as a distraction as she ran like a gale force wind to their house.

Envy sighed. She was officially lost. She walked around near some farms wondering where her new house was. She eventually bumped into non other than Marcus himself.

"Uh, hi Envy." He blushed. She did the same.

"Hi Marcus...um, what are you doing here?" Marcus pointed to a large house a ways away.

"My dad is the baron of this farming area. That is our house." Envy blinked twice.

"What is a baron?" she asked him, her voice was a bit higher than normal and she sounded like a child. Marcus's heart beat increased and he realised he liked it when she did that. This made him blush even more.

"Well, in feudal Japan land owning nobles often warred among each other for power and influence. A baron is like that noble but in Troy they dont war with each other and the people under them live happily and are given very good wages." Envy nodded.

"So, your rich?" He shook his head.

"Barons live on a set income in the form of a percentage of the profits from the land. It is pure profits that they take from so the people are never taxed into poverty no matter how bad things get. Any extra goes back into the land but because the 'nobility income' fluctuates often the barons gets another job to ensure their families can live in case of bad times." Envy nodded a few times.

"Is this anywhere near this address?" She handed a paper to him. He glanced at it.

"This way, " he said pointing in the opposite direction she was walking in. "I'll walk you there." he held out his arm. She took it, smiling slightly and they began walking. After a few minutes Marcus took out a cookie.

"You wouldn't be trying to make me make out with you again...would you?" she mused. Marcus turned as red as a tomato and looked away shyly and ate it.

"That was.." Marcus couldn't bring himself to look at her as they brought it back up. She turned red again.

"Tasty." She finished. She was still on a cookie high from eating so many and was hardly embarrassed. He felt a bit light headed and they kept walking.

"It was." She smiled and nuzzled to his cheek.

"Do you know what cookies do to me?" she slurred. He started breathing harder.

"What?" She smiled evilly.

"They. make. me. hyper!" She screamed and pounced on him. Marcus yelped and they rolled into some bushes by a river. She tussled with him over the cookie and once she ate it she started searching his pockets for more. Marcus's face was red and tried to crawl away towards the stream. She followed him on all fours. But just before she pounced on him, they heard someone laughing.

"You're just as hyperactive as ever light ninja." a purple chameleon chuckled. Envy hopped up and put up her fists.

"CLEAR NINJA!!!" she charged him with her kunai drawn. He turned invisible and dodged.

"I JUST WANT TO TALK!" He shouted.

"Talk is cheap now go away." he retorted. Suddenly she summoned a katana and he knew he wasn't getting anywhere. He turned invisible and left. Marcus got up and brushed himself off. Envy was panting and her eyes were misty. Marcus walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She turned away.

"I think so." The two went back to walking and Envy told him the story about the three boys, her and her friends. Marcus listened patiently. Soon hey were at her house and she turned to him and bowed.

"Thank you Marcus-kun." She froze and blushed a deep red when she realised she had accidentally called him 'kun' instead of 'san', meaning she thought of him as a close, trusted friend. He didn't catch it and tilted his head.

"What does 'kun' mean?" he asked her innocently. She rose and stammered a bit.

"OH it's..uh..nothing..just a...sign of respect." she smiled weakly and bowed slightly several times as she scooted to her door.

"Thank you again Marcus-san, No, wait, Marcus-kun..oh..uh.." this had to be one of the most embarrassing situations she had ever been in. She quickly opened her door and entered, accidentally slamming it. Marcus was a bit stunned and walked back to his house thinking about only one person in particular.

Envy Element.

**Hooray ^_^ that sucked! Maybe.....I don't know, review and tell me if it sucked or not. Be honest. I love you all ...more or less...and leaning more towards less....but anyway, see ya next time.**


	5. Friendships pt 1

**Well, what can I say? Chapter 5 is here. Echo's story is on hold again as I revise it. And chao world is on a tiny hiatus. Basically this story is the one I'm working the hardest on. And I've been saddened by how little reviews I've gotten. The number of reviews I get is the number of people I think are reading this story. So please, even if you already reviewed or if all you have to say is a 'keep up the good work' it will mean the world to me. Anyway, on with the next chapter.**

The next day Chaos and Mizuki woke up a little late. The day before had been quite stressful so they were still a little tired. Envy was somehow still her bright and chipper self.

"So, what are we going to do today?" she asked Chaos, smiling. Chaos sighed.

''I don't know Light Ninja-chan.'' The girls entered the school to see a bunch of girls crowding a portion of the wall. They came a bit closer to see they were all swooning over a 5 tailed fox. Mizuki rolled her eyes. Chaos growled.

''Even in Troy they have players....'' Soon he stepped away and the girls followed him. In the space they saw a large poster proudly proclaiming a song/dance competition. They looked at each other.

''Interesting...'' Envy smirked evilly.

''Just imagine how embarrassing it would be if C.A.'s best were defeated by a team of ninjas...'' Chaos added darkly.

''And look at the competition.'' Mizuki noted. On the sign up list was a team called 'Team Troy', in its member list was, Leader- Echo Lionheart, Members- Yoko Spinio, Marcus Ambrosues...Caracticus Dexterous-Maximus Spinio, and Donna Spinio. Chaos turned her nose up at her team mates.

''So...'' Mizuki and Envy sighed. They couldn't admit they were kind of friends with the knights, for Chaos's wrath. Besides...their old boyfriends arriving made things even more complicated. Mizuki took another look at the poster.

''Onee-chan, It says here we need a team of 5.'' They all looked at the poster. Indeed, that is what it said and evry team signed up for it had 5 members. Envy clapped her hands together.

''No problem.'' She pointed to the fine print. ''It says only 3 need to be from this school. And any guests need to be immediate family of one of the contenders.'' The sisters blinked twice. Envy giggled.

''We can invite Lusty and Hanyou to join us.'' Chaos and Mizuki looked at her shocked.

''That..that's brilliant.'' Chaos choked out.

''Great idea.'' Mizuki complemented. She then put down 'Team Ninja. Leader-Envy Element. Members-Chaos Keeper, Lust Element, Mizuki Keeper Hanyou Element' She put the pen down and the girls walked to class. Once there they saw an uproar in the back of the room where they and the boys sat. That 5 tailed fox was speaking to the women about something they couldn't understand for it was in Latin. Echo and the others were sitting behind him paying no interest. As soon as the girls entered the five fox pointed to them and said something they didn't understand. The women started snickering trying to hold back their own laughter. Chaos growled and tried to jump the fox but Mizuki held her back. At the same moment Echo stood up and grabbed the fox by the collar, then yanked him against a wall. This caused the girls in the room to shout at him but he only responded with a growl and some more indiscriminate Latin. Whatever he said seemed to have an effect however and the girls went to their seats. The ninjas took their seats and waited for the teacher. Mizuki however was bold enough to start a conversation with Yoko.

''Um..Yoko-kun, what was that about?'' Yoko blushed out of embarrassment.

''That was my older brother Spinicus.'' Mizuki barely caught herself before she screamed....Yoko's brother was a player?

''Y-you're Nii-san is a player?'' he sighed.

''Yes and no. He is famous around here for having made out with every single girl at C.A. his freshman year. For some reason they all love him. But he insists that he isn't a player no matter how many girlfriends he has because he never has 2 different girlfriends at the same time.'' Mizuki blinked twice.

''That, kinda makes sence...'' she whispered.

''Yeah, I mean...is it fair to call him a player if he doesn't cheat on girls?'' Mizuki shrugged.

''What about the other people on your entry sheet?'' Yoko's eyes widened.

''Y-you're entering too?..Th-that's great.'' Mizuki gave him a playful punch in the arm.

''Don't change the subject.'' Yoko grinned.

''Caracticus Dexterous-Maximus Spinio is Spinicus's full name, and Donna is my sister.'' Mizuki smiled.

''Can you all sing?'' Yoko smirked and leaned closer.

''I guess you will find out this weekend.'' They both blushed at how close they were until Chaos growled and made Mizuki sit upright.

That class went by like normal after the teacher came in. In Envy was so bold as to speak to Marcus.

''Hi, Marcy....san.'' she decided to call him 'san' instead of 'kun'. He turned slightly red at her renaming him.

''Marcy-san?" Envy blushed slightly as well.

''You're new nickname.'' They looked at each other blushing for a moment before Chaos grabbed Envy and pulled her to the other side of the room and yelling at her in Japanesse. Envy sulked over to the chair where Marcus slipped her a cookie under the desks. She looked at him startled and he smiled at her. She smiled back. The teacher came in and during the class most people were more focused on the talent show then the class. This is what happened for the rest of the day. Even at lunch people were talking about nothing but what they were going to sing. The ninjas already had lots of songs in mind so they didn't need to do too much preliminary planning. Echo brought te group to a table behind the ninjas' table So he and Chaos had their backs to each other.

"I heard you and yours were entering the contest." Echo said.

"Yup." Chaos replied.

"Must be a lot of pressure, bring thee first ninjas ever to compete in a C.A. only event."

"Nope."

"Aren't you going to give me anything more than that?"

"Nope."

"You are, very pretty."

"Shut up." Echo laughed. Chaos growled. Her friends looked worried.

"Chaos-chan, maybe you could make some new friends?"

"Why Envy-chan?" Envy shrugged.

"Cause it's nice..." She sneered.

"I'll show you nice!" She snarled and turned to face Echo.

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but im sorry it is shorter then the others. I try to get between 1200 and 1800 in each chapter. And sence this is a little over 1200 I decided to publish it now.**

**P.S. wow...2 updates in one day..........I am very good. ^_^**


	6. Friendships pt 2

**HELLO FOLKS! This chapter is done by inudemon02. We're super sorry that we took so long to updated! But WE NEED SPARKS So send in a spark and you will get a cookie unless your name is Envy and Marcus BTW we don't own the songs American Pie and It's my life. **

**Envy: Hey that not fair!**

**Marcus: I agree with her. **

**Demon: whatever. **

Chaos right hand was slowly to her cheese pizza as She slowly picks up it, She spoke.

" You want nice, Hyper-Ninja. I'll show you nice" the moment She said nice she throws her lunch straight into Echo's face.

Echo smirk then gets up with a banana cream pie in his hand. " Well I must be nice to you." He slams the pie into Chaos's face.

Fellow students started to laugh at this little scene. Chaos wipe some of the pie off being careful trying not to show her hidden seal mark above her left eye. She saw Marcus and Yoko were mocking her and Chaos does not like to be mock.

She throws small pieces of the pie and throw it at them.

They got pie and look at Envy and Mizuki were trying not to laugh at them.

" FOOD FIGHT!" Envy yells at the top of her lungs then hides under a table along with Mizuki.

Everyone started to throw food left and right while some people took cover.

As the minutes pass a teacher walks in, She saw the scene and yells.

" STOP!" The students froze in place. " Drop the food!" She orders. The students place the food down.

" Alright, who started this?" She asked calmly trying not to show her anger off.

" They did!" A boy points to the knights and the ninjas.

" Of course blame it on the new kids."Envy points out. Chaos looks at her.

" What?" Chaos shakes her head.

" You need to shut up, En!"

The ninjas got their backpacks and head over to the teacher.

Echo looks over at Yoko and Marcus who nodded at them.

" Wait." Echo spoke out. The teacher looks at them.

" We help them with the food fight." Yoko spoke out.

" Alright, come along."

As the knights walk to the teacher there were whispers.

" Hey I think some of Team Troy like some damn ninjas that can't fight fair." A girl whisper to her friend.

Chaos spun at the girl. " Well, at least I'm no tengu and an baka at the same time." She snarls at her as Mizuki and Envy drag her away from the girl.

As the two groups walk down the hallway. Echo asked this.

" Ok, what or who is a tengu and baka?" Echo asked the girls.

Chaos was still too mad to answer and Envy was getting some food off her fur, So Mizuki took over.

"A tengu is a winged mountain demon with long noses and toenails. They're really ugly." Mizuki smiles at this. " Baka is stupid, idiot or dumb ass but it depends on how you use it." Mizuki finishes.

"Yep!" Envy agrees.

They walk in peace and Marcus brushes his hand against Envy buts she place her hands in a fold style like she nervous.

" _I can't let my heart get hurt again. I need to be on guard at all times, since Hanyou and Lust aren't here with me." _Envy thought sadly. " _I have to take care of myself without them." _

Marcus looks at Envy.

" Um...you ok?" He asked her.

Envy nods at him.

Mizuki is behind Chaos when Yoko bop her.

" Hey, is this a first for you?" He asked her.

Mizuki try to remind calm for her sake and Yoko's safely, cause Chaos can be REALLY protective of her since Chaos doesn't trust her dad to watch out for his daughters.

" Not really." Yoko look shock.

" But you don't look like a troublemaker." Mizuki giggles lightly.

" True, but if your big brother is like my onee-chan, then you get to pick her up every other day at the office." Yoko smiles.

" Hey what does onee-chan means anyway?" He asked.

" Big sister and onii-chan means little sister." Mizuki explains as Yoko tries to take her hand but she move it before he gets a chance.

" _I need to be careful cause I need to watch out for my two best friends." _Mizuki thought then looks over at Yoko who looks little sad. " _Sorry Yoko, but a girl got what she's can do in order to protect herself." _She thought sadly.

Meanwhile Chaos was happy to go to the office for the second time since she's started at the school. The office felt like a home for her. A way out when the world is full of hate and evil.

" So why a girl like you be such a bad girl?" Echo asked her.

" Why do you care?" She asked back.

"You're too pretty to be a bad girl." Chaos glares at him.

" You need to listen to Girl all the bad guys want by Bowling for Soup." Chaos states. " The words are the reason guys want me. They think I'm easy." She adds as if she didn't care.

" Easy?" Echo asked her. " That's a fat lie."

" Does your friend want to die so young?" Envy asked Yoko and Marcus.

They look at each other then shrug their shoulders.

"I asked him once. He told me that he sees death like an old friend who likes to play hide and seek." Yoko shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what that means but he's still alive so it's probably working for him."

They stop at the door of the principle office. Chaos turns the knob and open the door.

They walk in and took a sit in front of the desk.

" I'm back!" Chaos announces as she took her sit next to Mizuki.

" Well, well care to explain the food fight?"

" Envy will!" Mizuki volunteers her. Envy throws her a dirty look then went into explaining about the food fight which took five minutes cause she left out certain _details_.

" Alright, you may go."

The group got up and walk out of the office.

The bells ring telling them they need to head off to class.

The girls started to head to their next class which is Biology and the boys head to their next class which is study hall.

Envy stops and looks at Marcus. She felt something about him. She felt someone that she had her with three ex-boyfriends.

She feels a crush coming on.

" Yo cookie wolf!" Chaos calls out to her. "Get your tail to class!" She orders.

Envy looks up at her.

"Coming, Windy." Chaos nods as Envy jogs to her two of her best friends.

_After School _

Team Troy were walking out of the gates of the school heading to Marcus place when they heard a female voice.

" Move it, knights!" The voice didn't have Mizuki softness nor Envy cheerful and it didn't have Chaos witty. This voice was full of courage.

The knights paused and look around then a girl with a slim body, She looked like an echidna. Her quills tie in a ponytail. She's wearing a tight blue jacket with tight blue pants. She's wearing a blue hood and black shoes appears out in white smoke.

" Hey you need to leave here, ninja." Spin retorts.

The kunochi looks at him pulls out a kunai being care not to cut herself. " Make me." She mocks.

"I vote we fight her." Spin suggests, then pulled out a sword. Echo touched a finger to his chest causing him to stop immediately.

" No, we won't" Echo orders. He walks to the kunochi. " Your a ninja."

The kunochi nods slowly. " Hai." She spoke in Japaneses.

" We don't want to hurt you but you do need to leave before the other knights whom want to hurt your kind see you." The kunochi looks at him with her dark purple eyes. She was about to speak when-

"DAMN HER! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS SHE?" Chaos voice was heard.

The kunochi looks around as a shurikin attack the kunochi but white smokes appear as a log with the clothes were appears.

" What just happen?" Yoko asked. " There was a girl here, right?"

Then Envy, Chaos and Mizuki appears around the log.

" Not again." Mizuki sighs.

" Yep, this one was a fake too." Chaos notes.

" Why did we even let her that Cd?" Envy asked them.

The twins look at her with a shook look on their face.

"Did I just say something smart?"

" Good question." The twins chorus.

" Hello again." Echo chirped. The ninjas jump and turn to see the knights.

" What? Your our stalker now." Chaos snaps.

Echo looks at her then looks at Mizuki.

" Care to explain what just happen?" He asked polite.

" Simple. Our dipshit friend got a CD of ours that we need and We're chasing her down." Chaos explains.

" Ok, but the log?" Mizuki smirks.

" A ninja trick." Echo nods. " Alright then. We are off to work on our vocals."

Envy bows to them. " Sorry if our friend try to hurt you but she doesn't want us to be here."

" It's fine." Marcus tells her.

Envy looks at him and smiles. " Alright."

" Come, En. We better find her." Mizuki spoke softly and Yoko ears move back at her sweet voice.

" She might be your place." Chaos suggests

The girls nods then jumps up and vanished into nothing.

" Ok, that is cool." Spin notes.

Team Tory nods then head over to Marcus's house to work on their song. Echo leaned back into a reclining chair. It was sort of his song; it perfectly expressed his deepest feelings in a way prose just couldn't. He cued Spin and they began.

_A long, long time ago...  
I can still remember  
How that music used to make me smile.  
And I knew if I had my chance  
That I could make those people dance  
And, maybe, they'd be happy for a while._

_But February made me shiver  
With every paper Id deliver.  
Bad news on the doorstep;  
I couldn't take one more step._

_I cant remember if I cried  
When I read about his widowed bride,  
But something touched me deep inside  
The day the music died._

_So bye-bye, miss American pie.  
Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
And them good old boys were drinkin whiskey and rye  
Singin, "thisll be the day that I die.  
"thisll be the day that I die."_

_Did you write the book of love,  
And do you have faith in God above,  
If the Bible tells you so?  
Do you believe in rock n roll,  
Can music save your mortal soul,  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow?_

_Well, I know that you're in love with him  
`cause I saw you dancin in the gym.  
You both kicked off your shoes.  
Man, I dig those rhythm and blues._

_I was a lonely teenage broncin buck  
With a pink carnation and a pickup truck,  
But I knew I was out of luck  
The day the music died._

_I started singin,  
"bye-bye, miss american pie."  
Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinkin whiskey and rye  
And singin, "thisll be the day that I die.  
"thisll be the day that I die."_

_Now for ten years weve been on our own  
And moss grows fat on a rollin stone,  
But that's not how it used to be.  
When the jester sang for the king and queen,  
In a coat he borrowed from James dean  
And a voice that came from you and me,_

_Oh, and while the king was looking down,  
The jester stole his thorny crown.  
The courtroom was adjourned;  
No verdict was returned.  
And while Lennon read a book of Marx,  
The quartet practiced in the park,  
And we sang dirges in the dark  
The day the music died._

_We were singing,  
"bye-bye, miss american pie."  
Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinkin whiskey and rye  
And singin, "thisll be the day that I die.  
"thisll be the day that I die."_

_Helter skelter in a summer swelter.  
The birds flew off with a fallout shelter,  
Eight miles high and falling fast.  
It landed foul on the grass.  
The players tried for a forward pass,  
With the jester on the sidelines in a cast._

_Now the half-time air was sweet perfume  
While the sergeants played a marching tune.  
We all got up to dance,  
Oh, but we never got the chance!  
`cause the players tried to take the field;  
The marching band refused to yield.  
Do you recall what was revealed  
The day the music died?_

_We started singing,  
"bye-bye, miss american pie."  
Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinkin whiskey and rye  
And singin, "thisll be the day that I die.  
"thisll be the day that I die."_

_Oh, and there we were all in one place,  
A generation lost in space  
With no time left to start again.  
So come on: jack be nimble, jack be quick!  
Jack flash sat on a candlestick  
Cause fire is the devils only friend._

_Oh, and as I watched him on the stage  
My hands were clenched in fists of rage.  
No angel born in hell  
Could break that satans spell.  
And as the flames climbed high into the night  
To light the sacrificial rite,  
I saw Satan laughing with delight  
The day the music died_

_He was singing,  
"bye-bye, miss american pie."  
Drove my chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinkin whiskey and rye  
And singin, "thisll be the day that I die.  
"thisll be the day that I die."_

_I met a girl who sang the blues  
And I asked her for some happy news,  
But she just smiled and turned away.  
I went down to the sacred store  
Where Id heard the music years before,  
But the man there said the music wouldn't play._

_And in the streets: the children screamed,  
The lovers cried, and the poets dreamed.  
But not a word was spoken;  
The church bells all were broken.  
And the three men I admire most:  
The father, son, and the holy ghost,  
They caught the last train for the coast  
The day the music died._

_And they were singing,  
"bye-bye, miss american pie."  
Drove my chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
And them good old boys were drinkin whiskey and rye  
Singin, "thisll be the day that I die.  
"thisll be the day that I die."_

_They were singing,  
"bye-bye, miss american pie."  
Drove my chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinkin whiskey and rye  
Singin, "thisll be the day that I die."_

After they were done singing. They did their homework together which was pointless cause They knew most of the stuff. They got really broad after they did finish their homework. Marcus want to see Envy and really bad, but he couldn't show cause Spin would bug him about his crush and bad. Yoko was broad along with Echo. Echo had an idea. He wants to bug Chaos and why you asked because it was fun to him.

" Hey Marcus, you know where Envy lives, right?" He asked the panther.

" Yeah, why?" Echo smirk.

" Why not?" He asked back.

" What are you saying, Echo?" Yoko asked him.

" Let go see those ninja girls." Echo suggested.

" Alright." Marcus and Yoko agree little to quick.

" There something going between you and those girls." Spin notes. " Rumors say they you like them."

" No." Echo states. " We're being nice and honorable like a knight." He said sarcastically.

" I'll better come along to see if this is true." Spin says.

" Not a good idea." Yoko tells his older brother. " Chaos is still tick off at you for calling her a slut. Also Envy and Mizuki might be too cause they had to drag her away from you."

Spin nods." Your point?"

"Point is, you need to figure out a better way to talk to women."

" Whatever. I have to babysit Donna tonight anyway. So I couldn't go with you guys even I want to." Spin walks of put the house to head home to watch his baby sister.

As soon Spin left Marcus, Echo and Yoko head over to Envy's place. Marcus was in the lead. They walk in not knowing in Japan that not the brightest idea to walk without knocking and you wear slippers or you will disrespect the household and the lady of the house.

The boys walk in with a smile on their face when they got tackle by a small eight year old white wolf with a brown stripe across his dark blue eyes, he has black and silver patches over his white fur. he wears a yellow shirt that has a black lighten bolt on it with black levi jeans. He wears a pair of shoes that looks like Charmy but icy white and forest green, behind this wolf is an older wolf with fur and a black stripe across his sapphire blue eyes. He wears a fire red shirt with some black shorts. He also has a pair of gold shoes and a pair of Icy blue gloves that has the Ice blue gauntlets on the gloves( with the Ice mark on them.) He wears a Ice talisman around his neck. He has a three foot chain in his hands ready to attack.

" You might want to tell us your reason, why your didn't knock?" The older wolf asked.

" We didn't know!" Yoko yells. " Can you get off us ?" He demands.

" Inu." A voice from the other room orders the little wolf. Inu gets up and looks at Marcus.

" I know you! You made Envy bright red!" He teases.

"Really?" Echo teased. Marcus face felt hot at Inu's words. The boys get up and look at the two wolves.

" What your name?" Echo asked them.

" Inu Element!" Inu said cheerful. Another wolf came in from the other room.

" Gold Wolf Element." He smiles. " And no wolf is not my middle name." He adds.

" Wait your Envy's brothers?" Yoko asked shock.

" Yep, I'm two years younger then Envy." Gold wolf nods over to Inu. " He's eight years younger then Envy. We also have an older brother name Hanyou and an older sister name Lust." Marcus blinks.

" Then why aren't you at the same school as your sister?" Gold Wolf sighs.

" We didn't want to leave school. Our mom and dad work there. It was hard enough for them to let Envy be out of their sights. Lust want to go but our folks said no to it."

They nod at it and Marcus felt sorry for Envy. She has family but they can't be there for her when she needs it.

As soon they walk in, they started to hear music and three familiar voices and two new voices singing. The reason why Team Ninja is saying this song cause the words say live as your dying. Don't let anyone tell you what you want. Also it helps three girls to get over certain boys.

This ain't a song for the brokenhearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud

It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

You better stand tall  
When they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break  
Baby, don't back down

It's my life  
It's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

(It's my life)  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!

Echo smiles at the view of Chaos dancing, having fun like she having the time of her life. She was smiling as she sang the words.

" Well, well you can smile after all." He tease her. Chaos stops suddenly and just glares at him, wanting to punch his lights out.

A pure black wolf with a white stripe down her back and across her red eyes. She wears a red tank top that has a blue rose on it with gray jeans with holes in the knees and she wears a black locket and shoes like silver's but gray and blue looks at the knight boys.

" Who the bloody hell are you?'" She demands.

" They're friends from school, Lusty." Envy explains smoothly and tries not to look at Marcus with all of her will power.

" Lust." She corrects her sister. " I told you not to call me Lusty when we have guest around."

" Come on it's not that bad." A deep male voice says.

The knight boys turn to see a male wolf with black fur with a white stripe across his red eyes. He wears a blue shirt that has the earth mark on it with no sleeves and jeans with holes on them with normal shoes that are green and red.

" I'm Hanyou Element." He introduces himself.

He bows to them as the knights look confuse. Envy smiles at them then bows behind her brother then gets up then nods to them telling them to do the same.

The boys smiles back at her then bow at him then back up like Envy show them.

The afternoon was a lots of fun. Of course Envy and Marcus were still shy about each other but managed to talk a little. They even exchange cell phone numbers. Yoko and Mizuki were having fun by comparing their music taste and talk about most things. Chaos and Echo on the other hand was different.

" You look so nice when you smile." Echo tease her.

" You want kids?" She snarls.

" Sure, your bed or my bed?" He tease her but knows what she meant kicking him somewhere else.

" Sicko." She calls him.

" Hey you said not not me." Chaos glares at him.

" Go to hell." She tells him off.

"As long your with me, I'll go anywhere but hell can't be covered by my 'frequent flyer's miles'." He joked.

The phone rings and Hanyou picks it up.

" Element household, Hanyou speaking."

" Hanyou, sweetheart. Place the phone on speaker." A soft female spoke out.

Hanyou nods then place the phone down and push the speaker button.

" Hey kiddos." Mrs. Element spoke out.

" Hi Mom." the wolves chorus.

" Hey Element-san." The twins hedgehogs chorus.

" Hello Chaos and Mizuki."

Echo and Yoko along with Marcus looked at each other

" Um...Hi." The knight boys chorus sounding unsure.

" I heard three new male voices. Are you Envy's friends from her new school?" Inu nods a lot.

" Yeah, one of them is Envy's new boyfriend!" Inu exclaims which made Envy and Marcus blush like crazy.

There was laughter from the phone. " Inu, sweetie. That's not nice to say." There was deep chuckles in the background.

" That's my boy!" A new deep male voice spoke.

" Hey daddy." Inu greets.

" Hey wolfie." He calls Inu's nickname.

"Hey there." Echo walked to the phone.

"One question. How come Team Ninja is here on their own?"

"Valid question." The male voice said.

"They were chosen to be in the exchange program. I decided it would be best to give the whole generation a little expirience about living on their own in a potentially hostile environment."

"I can tell already. You are a gentleman and a scholar!" The voice laughed.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Suddenly there was a _pow _in the background followed by some groaning from the male voice.

" Envy, your friends need to go. We have training in the mourning and I bet their folks are wondering where they're sons are." Mr. Element claims.

Envy face looks sad, true it was time to go but she didn't want Marcus to leave. She looks over at Mizuki face and Envy knows that she feels the same about Yoko. Chaos well Chaos is glad for Echo leaving there.

Hanyou picks up the phone and took it off speaker as Envy and Mizuki along with Chaos walk the knight boys out.

Envy wanted to do something before Marcus left.

_Kiss him. _A voice said from deep deep down. She instantly hushed it away and decided on something else.

" So can I get a hug?' She tease him.

Marcus smiles at her then gives her one and not wanting to let go of her, but had to or his friends would nag him about it. So he lets go of her and caught her scent.

" Thanks." Envy said softly so he only heard her.

" Anytime." Marcus felt a little awkward as his powers began to activate once he caught her scent. His scenes began to intensify and that made her scent even more powerful on him. Echo noticed quickly and supported him subtly enough so only Envy could see.

Mizuki walks over to Yoko.

" Do I get a hug like Envy?' She teases him.

" Sure. " He took his arms then hug her tight. " Better?" He whispers.

Mizuki nods with a blushing face as she pulls back, She got a whiff of his scent which made her want to just melt into his arms.

Chaos looks at Echo. " You don't get a hug." She said cold.

"About a kiss?" Chaos gives him the bird. "You get this." He kissed her finger which made her blush lightly. She turned away quickly.

"Well, we better get going." Echo grabbed Yoko and half-dragged Marcus out of the room and into the night.

Few minutes later Marcus was in bed about to drift to sleep when his cell phone beeps telling him he got a new message. He wonder who text him late into the night.

He looks at his cell phone press the read button and the message says.

" Nightie, night, Marcie. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bug bite. Envy."

He read the message over and over then text her back.

" You too, Envy. Night.- Marcie." He smiles as his place cell down on his nightstand then his head hit his pillow, already dreaming of Envy Element.

**WELL!? How was it folks? Please send Sparks and you get a cookie!!!! ( gets a bat out) No cookie for you Envy and Marcus! I have my bat name Batty!**

**Batty: She's not joking, my name is Batty. **

**Echo: Great. That one was actually 99% Demon!**

**Marcus: *steals cookies for himself and Envy and runs like hell*******

**Batty: *chases* **


	7. A twist of fate

**Here it is! It about 14 again. Sorry also i add little twist if u dont like it then you can rewrite if u want to**

**Done by Demon, also Sparks please even a review would be nice. PLEASE!!**

It was the day of the sing contest, Everyone were on their toes about the judges. The classes were short and no one learned since all they could talk about was the contest.

It was fourth period, Team Troy were walking with Team Ninja toward their class. Chaos and Mizuki have health while Envy has study hall since Envy has ADHD, she has a problem focusing on class. She doesn't take her medication, She goes crazy and drive everyone nuts. The boys have health along with Chaos and Mizuki. The classes are two doors apart.

Yoko stops walking. " Hey guys, I heard something this morning." He spoke to Envy and Marcus as They pass him.

" What?" Envy asks.

" Well, Marcus has a stalker name Cheka. She kissed him in the third grade on Valentine's day and now she wants to finish what she started." Marcus blinks.

" Please tell me, your'e joking?" He begs

" Nope. I found out from an IM." Envy grips her right hand into a fist. She feels something inside of her. She felts like her claim is being stolen. It's states in the Girls' code that no other girl can steal another girl's claim without the girl's blessing.

" _She isn't going to have him. He's mine, damn it! But how I'm going to protect him? I haven't done it in a while, also I always have Crash as my partner in crime when it comes to do this." _Envy wonders.

" What I'm going to do?" Marcus freaks out. " I like someone else!" He admitted without realizing it, Envy standing next to him.

" Who?" Envy asks curiously.

The heat goes to Marcus's cheeks. " A friend." He says shyly.

" Whatever." She says dully.

The tardy bell rings. They walk to Envy's class, Yoko kept walking but Marcus stops.

" Hey you ok?" He asks.

" Peachy, why?" Envy said low.

" You don't seem peachy." He notes.

" I'm fine." Marcus walks to her and gives her a quickie hug, trying not to active his powers again. " See you after fourth." He waves bye then walks to his class.

Envy walks in her study hall class, the only class where she's alone. Normally she doesn't mind, She could do her homework, but right now. She wishes she was in a room full of familiar faces.

She took a sit in a corner and got out some math homework. She starts working on it. Once she was done, with all of her homework which was math. She started to think of a plan.

_Maybe She could tell her to back off. He has been claim by herself._

Envy shakes her head, She might not even know it.

Maybe Envy would fight her. No, it won't be fair also She did promise her folks about using Ninjutsu skills on a knight, is not allow.

" _Think, Envy Think!" Envy thinks hard. " I need a plan! Wait! Mizuki had to deal with this but with Amy. She help out Sonic since He was sick and tried of Amy. That's it!" _

The minutes went slower, so Envy reads one of her books in her backpack, very few people know that Envy is a bookworm. She can read fifty pages in ten minutes. She time it one time cause she's was alone in the house and why not?

" Hurry up, bell. I need to watch out for Cheka." Envy whispers as She stands by the door.

The bells goes up by a lot dings. Envy walks out then leans against a pillar, with her arms fold and Her face looking like she's very anger at her brothers for showing blackmail off to any guys, She's brings home.

Few seconds later, Mizuki and Chaos greeted her by a hug as the guys were behind them.

Chaos blinks at Envy's face seeing anger, She knows Envy since they're little. She knows one thing for sure. Envy doesn't get mad often.

" What's up?" Chaos asks Envy.

" Hun?" Chaos sighs.

" Why are you mad?" She asks.

" Oh, it's nothing." Envy admitted. " Brothers gave me a headache last night." She lies smoothly

Her best friends eyes her, knowing that she lied, but the boys shrug their shoulders.

" Seem a good reason to get mad." Echo notes.

" Why don't you stay out of this?" Chaos snaps at him.

Echo took her hand. " She's your best friend, I worry about all of your friends." Chaos glares at him then tries to punch him but he stops it with his free hand.

"Let go of my hands." Echo smirks.

"As soon you kiss me." He tease her as She turns bright red.

Mizuki shakes her head. " Echo, can you stop flirting with my sister for one second?" She begs. " She's has the money for my lunch!" She claims.

Echo lets of Chaos's hands. " Sure, tell you get your lunch then they're mine again." Chaos glares at him.

" Go to hell, boy." She tells him off again for the thousandth time for today.

Echo rolls his eyes. "I did. It froze over. So I left."

Envy walks head of everyone else. " Hey, I'll be somewhere." She spoke out as if she's was super anger at the world.

Mizuki and Chaos blinks then look at Marcus.

" What?" He asks.

" Go talk to her!" They chorus.

" Why don't you two?" Yoko asks.

Mizuki sighs a bit and Chaos well Chaos frowns more at with a hint of "Are you a moron?" look.

" She won't listen to us. She'll listen to Marcus. We're kinda hoping he would help us to found how why she's mad." Mizuki states. Marcus felt heat going onto his cheeks. He glaces at Echo for help, but he's laughing.

" Marcus will do it."

" What?! No!" He blushes more.

" See, Miko. He's too scare to help out a friend." Chaos glaces over to her sister. " and you had such hope." She said dully.

" Just who the hell do you think I am?" Marcus demands.

" A scary cat." Chaos glaces over at Marcus." A boy who wants to be a man, but acts like a boy."

" Hey, that enough." Yoko was about to stick up his best friend when Mizuki pulls him back and whispers in his ear with her sweet voice.

" Don't, Chaos is just talking like this to make Marcus talk to Envy. We both know He likes Envy and Envy likes him. They never talk about it. This is the right time for them since Envy is tick off at the world." Mizuki giggles softly. " Plus Chaos thinks you three as friends. She just acting liking a tuko."

" Tuko?" Yoko asks.

" This time I can't tell you. Chaos will tell you in time."

" What's are you two whispering about?" Echo asks. " Sex?"

Mizuki and Yoko blushes.

" I'm a man." Marcus spoke loud

" Then stop acting a little boy and talk to Envy!" Chaos glaces over at Mizuki. " So sad, Envy was thinking about going back to Espio if Marcus doesn't act like a man soon." She lies smoothly.

"Whoa, Whoa. Envy is going back with Espio?" Echo asks sounding confuse.

" Maybe." Mizuki lies smoothly, and knows Envy doesn't want to be with Espio.

" Fine! I'll talk to Envy!" Marcus storms off but calms down when He text Envy asking where she is.

" Ok, What just happen?" Echo asks confuse.

" I just lie bunch of times to make Marcus speak to Envy because I know for a fact it has to do with him." Chaos explains dully. " Lunch time!" She walks down with Mizuki by her side.

Echo looks over at Yoko. " Envy knows about the other girl." He guesses.

" Yep."

" So She jealous or mad about it."

" I guess."

" Good." Echo claps his hands together then walks to the girls.

_Meanwhile with Marcus and Envy_

Envy was sitting under a tree reading a book. She was piss off at this girl, that likes Marcus. It's true Envy likes him, a lot. She can't stop thinking about him when he's not around. She gets little too hyper when he's around. He's on her mind at all times. She dreams about him every night. She even called him kun at one point.

She blushes at the thought of her and him together as in boyfriend and girlfriend.

Then She sighs at her father's wishes.

_It was the day of the fight, Envy came home with tears in her eyes. Her father, a wolf with __black fur as well white patches all over his fur. He has blue eyes just like his daughter. He's wearing a dark blue shirt with blue jeans. He's has his famous lab coat on since He teaches Biology at Ninja High. _

" _Envy, you be going to a new school with Chaos and Mizuki." Envy nods and wipes her tears. _

" _Daddy,, I can handle things at school." She begs him. " Please don't." _

" _Envy, you got kick out!" He yells. " I need to place you somewhere where you can learn to fight and be safe." _

" _But Hanyou and Lust?" Envy never been separate from her older brother and sister only in classes but they always went to the same school. _

" _They'll stay put. Lust already tried to come with you, but She needs to be kick out first." Envy burst out in tears. She runs to her father and hugs him tight. He pats his daughter head. He cooed her to calm down. _

" _Envy, there one more thing. I know you will hate me for this but I love you with all of my heart." He pause and waits for Envy to answers. _

" _What?" _

" _You can't date a boy without your brothers and my blessings. You can see him one date before he needs the blessing." Envy nods then nuzzles into her father chest. _

" _Daddy, Can I have a cookie?" She asks her voice sound sad still. _

" _Alright, don't tell your mom or I'll be sleeping on the couch again." He took her hand as if she was five years old again._

" _Ok, Daddy!" _

Envy blinks few times, replaying the scene over again and again.

" You know when you text me saying under a tree. I had to hunt you down." She heard a male voice and made her jump

" MACUS! Don't do that!" Envy shouts childish and looks up at him. He took a sit next to her.

" So why are you acting weird?" He ask sounding worry.

" I don't know. I guess I'm mad." She admitted.

" I can see that ever since before fourth you acted mad." Marcus looks at her with his eyes focus on her as if she the only thing in the world.

" yeah, but Study Hall did help me think." She looks up at him feeling as if she was in a fairytale.

" So are you mad?" He asks softly.

" I don't know." She lies.

" You do to, It's your heart." He tells her. He place his hand place on top of hers. " I won't tell a soul why your mad."

Envy blushes but remind calm." It's just-" She was cut by a girl's voice.

" MARCUS! WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVE?!" The voice shouts.

Marcus goes pale. " No, not her." _Not now! The only time I had with Envy with no friends around then She had to come along! _Marcus thought.

Envy gets up still holding his hand, grabs her stuff then looks at Marcus.

" Let's get out of here, before She finds us."

Marcus gets up and looks at her.

" You lead, I'll follow." She grip his hand. " Do you trust me?" She asks him.

Marcus didn't have to think about. He trust her since they meet.

" Yep." Envy smirk. She jumps up with Marcus holding onto her hand and they disappear in the air as Cheka walks to where they were.

" Marcus! Marcus! You can't hide from me forever, my love."

Envy and Marcus appears inside the school. He clutches his stomach with his free hand.

" _Note to self: Never do that again." _Marcus thought to himself.

" Sorry." Envy sounds worry. " but it was the quickest way to get away from _her._" She tries to hide her little snarl.

" It's fine." He reassures her. " I'm glad to be-"

" There you are my love!" A cheetah that name must be Cheka yells heading toward him with her arms out.

" RUN!" Marcus shouts as they run, Envy was looking around for a way out.

" In here!" She shouts as She drags Marcus into a closet. She closes the door then she falls onto him thanks to a broom. She looks up at his bright ( place eye color here.) eyes. She blinks.

" Sorry." She mutters as She slowly gets up in the small closet. There wasn't a lot of space and both are glad for the darkness since they're blushing cause they are so close to each other.

" Thanks, Envy." Marcus whispers. Envy forms a smile.

" That's what friends do." She whispers. _" that and I like you a lot." _She adds in her mind of wonder.

"So why a closet?" He asks.

" Seem like a good idea at the time." She whispers.

Marcus felt something hanging over him and pulls it to turn on the light.

" Much better." Envy nods in agreement.

" So now what?" Envy asks shyly.

_Now what? Kiss him, you baka! A thought by Envy's head. She pushes the thought away. _

Marcus shrugs his shoulders to the best he can. " don't know."

_Don't know? Dude! The girl you like is in a closet with you. No Spin or echo is sight to bug you about her. KISS HER! A thought pass by Marcus's mind. He pushes it to the side, noting it's right about Spin and Echo part. _

" Hey you know Chaos thinks you guys as friends?" Envy blurt out. She couldn't deal with the quiet well.

" Really? She doesn't act like it." Envy nods. " She's acting a like tuko."

" Tuko?"

" can't say. Chaos will tell you in time."

Then the quiet came back. Envy close her eyes, thinking what to say. Marcus leans back and smiles at the sight of envy being peaceful. This was it. He want to kiss her, why not? He leans and notices envy does too. Lips inches part when......

the door opens up to Cheka.

" MARCUS! WHY ARE YOU KISSING HER AND NOT ME?!" She shouts.

_Envy started to growl, She was about to kiss Marcus and she had to stalk him down like Amy Rose did Sonic! She took a step forward toward her. Marcus was about to grab her waist to get her away from when they heard Hanyou's voice. _

" Itsu onii-chan." He walks to her. " Itsu onii-chan." He said softly.

_" NO!" She shouts. " I'm sick and tried of this brat acting like Marcus is for her only. She needs to learn that the world isn't fair!" Envy storms off once again toward the large gym. _

" Hey the contest is about to started." Hanyou mentions to Marcus.

Marcus nods and blinks. " Was Envy mad?" He asks.

" Yep and Boy She's beyond mad." Marcus nods in agreement. " What can make her calm down?"

" Who knows." So they walk down the hallway meanwhile Envy walks in the large gym with her face beyond mad just like Hanyou said.

" Alright, what's up?" Lust asks her little sister. Envy yells in frustration in her native tongue which is Japaneses. Lust nods every so often. She knows it best for Envy yells her feelings out or write them out.

After Envy was done. She took a deep breath. She blinks at her three best friends since pre-k.

" That's explains, why she came by during lunch asking for him." Mizuki notes. Chaos snaps her fingers.

" I knew it! She's trouble. An Amy rose here at this place." Chaos laughs. " I still wonder why She's even with Hanyou when Sonic is single now."

Lust rolls her eyes. " I'm stilling wondering if he's going to switch teams soon." She jokes. The girls started to laugh.

" Hey, stop being mean to your brother." Hanyou voice came from behind them. The girls turn around and smile like they're angles.

" We're good." They chorus. Hanyou smiles at this. He knows they haven't seen each other in a while. They just need their fifth and final best friend Crash Fighter then they're set for life.

" Next up is Team Tory!" They heard a voice announcing their friends.

" Come on, I want to watch them sing." Envy suggests.

" Because of that Max guy?" Hanyou asks.

" Marcus." Envy corrected him. " Why?"

" Sis, he's in dangerous water. I know he likes you." Hanyou warn her. " He just like Espio. I know it."

" Sure and I know I'm in love with Harry." Lust said sarcastically. Hanyou glares at her.

" Quick fighting, I'm trying to listen in." Envy mentions.

Team Tory got up to the mikes. Echo cue Spin to sing and off they went. The voices match perfectly with each other. As soon the song was over, everyone was standing up clapping cheering them. One of cheers stood out.

" I LOVE YOU MARCUS! YOUR THE BEST!" Cheka cheers, which made Envy mad once again. She gives out a deep sign. She looks at Marcus and He looking back at her with a grin.

" _Do something. Don't look like a baka!" _Envy thought.

Envy gives him two thumbs up and grins back at him. He smiles gets little bigger. Envy was still anger at Cheka for evening saying those words. She needs to vent out her anger, but how?

" Hey guys, I have an idea." Chaos shares.

" What?" Mizuki asks her.

" Let's go different." The girls nods at this. This means let's do something that no one would do, Hanyou just nods cause it's best to agree then disagree with four girls

" Since Envy is anger right now and We all know she needs to vent out. Let's sing anger." Chaos suggests.

" Smart." Lust muses. " Let's do it." Everyone looks at Envy.

" What?"

Everyone sighs at this.

" Sis, your the leader. Are we going be normal or outcast of the school?" Lust asks.

Envy grins. " Outcast." She chooses.

The team nods.

" Our last group is known as Team Ninja!" Team Ninja walks out with Envy in the lead. She glace around hoping to see who still here and to her surprise Team Tory was stay there.

Echo winks at Chaos who returns the finger. Yoko and Mizuki just smile at each other but Marcus was looking at his cell phone, Suddenly she was vibrating. She picks up her cell phone and notice two new messages. She open the first one.

" Ninja High is having the annual dinner tonight at six am. ." It was a message was from Envy's old school. She delete it then she looks at the other one.

_" Good luck, En.^^" It read. Envy blushes, it from Marcus wishing her luck. _

_" Take that, Cheka!" Envy thought evilly. _

The music came on and the words flow out the team's mouths still anger but beautiful at the same time. This shock the judges because all they heard was happy, emo sad and sweet songs, but this one has something else anger.

After the sing was over The judges clap as well Team Tory. The team jumps down and walks to Team Tory.

" Not bad for bunch of ninjas." Spin said

Lust glaces all over him. " Player." She notes. " Oh yeah, boy here has player written all over him." Spin blushes.

" Shut up, ninja!" He retorts. Lust glares at him. " Later." She glaces over at Hanyou " Come on, We need head back to school for the dinner." She groans.

Hanyou nods. " Right." He hugs his youngest sister. " Be good and your watching Inu." Envy hugs back and nods.

So Hanyou and Lust left the place as Team Tory walk to their homes. Chaos and Mizuki walks with Echo and Yoko since they live near each other.

It was Envy and Marcus walking down the dirt road. They stop at Envy's house. Envy was about to turn the knob to her house when Marcus spoke.

" So is it cool, that I text you later?' He asks. Envy blushes.

" yeah, that would be great." She said shyly. So She walks in her home. She sees, the living room, a mess.

" INU!" She shouts. Her youngest brother peeks over a pile of clothes. " Hey sis." he said cheerful.

Envy sighs. " Inu, let's clean up, ok?" She begs him. Inu nods and started to pick up clothes.

Thirty minutes later, the room was clean and Envy was in the kitchen cooking something up to eat when her phone beeps. She picks up her cell and press read.

( Ok, Drew. I'm trying something different since they will be texting to would be hard to read it. So I got this idea. Use the first letter of there name and last name then place message.)

MA: Hey En. What's new?

Envy place dinner on the table. Inu walks to in and gets into his meal. Envy took a sit and relays as she eats.

EE: watching Inu. I'm so broad right now. Shoot me!

MA: I'm not shooting u, En. Sorry ur broad. I'm doing my hw right now.

EE: Which one?

MA: Health. Ur so lucky that u took health already. I hate this hw that Fairchild gave us.

EE: What's the bad hw?

MA: LOL, I have to write a paper on something about love.

EE: Ouchie.

MA: (nods) yep. Ouchie. I have no idea on love.

EE: Really?

MA: Yep.

EE: LOL

MA: Not LOL envy.

EE: Hai

MA: No and I'm not fighting about a hw with u.

EE: Meanie butt.

MA: am not.

EE: Yeah, u r.

MA: how?

EE: U just r.

MA: am not, En.

There was knocking at the door. Envy looks up as the door knocks. Her cell phone beeps three times telling her it an IM.

Loverofwind: ENVY! DON'T OPEN ANY DOORS. IT'S ESPIO! SHADOW AND SONIC ARE MY PLACE, BUT ECHO AND YOKO ARE HELPING US DEALING WITH THEM! YOKO IS TAKING CARE OF CRYING MIKO SINCE SONIC TOLD HER THE THREE WORDS 2 HER AND SHE WENT INTO TEARS. SHADOW WELL ECHO HELP ME GIVE A BETTER VIEW FROM A TREE. PS I'LL HURT YOU IF YOU LET HIM IN AND IF YOU THINK I LIKE ECHO.

Cookiewolflover: Ok, Chaos. Calm down! I'll will not let him in and I have no idea what ur talking about? You like Echo?

Loverofwind: Shut the freakin' up. He's a player. G2G

Envy sighs then looks at her message from Marcus.

MA: Envy? U alive or did Inu kidnapped u?

EE: LOL, nope. Sorry Chaos just Im me that Espio is coming after me, again -_-;. Yoko and Echo are over at her place right now helping them out.

MA: Chaos told me, that you want to be him. True or false?

EE: SOO False. She must had some crack or something.

MA: good, this x sounds like a stalker and not right 4 u.

EE: How do u even know if he's right 4 me?

MA: There's a better guy out there 4 u.

EE: ( giggles) Who?

MA: IDK.

" Sis! Espio is here." Inu mentions.

EE: Crap, Inu let him in. Can u come by and get Inu? I don't want him to see me fighting him.

MA: to my place?

EE: No, Chaos and Mizuki's. Just tell Inu Keepers' place and he will know what to do. I'll catch up if I can.

MA: KK

Marcus gets off of his bed and walks down the hallway of his home past the kitchen.

" I'm heading out. My friend needs some help." Marcus mentions.

" Ok, sweetie." His mom says from the kitchen. " Hurry up. Dinner will be done soon."

" Okay!"

Marcus runs down the road to Envy's as fast he can. He gets into a jog when he spots Inu running to him.

" Inu! Your were going to wait for me." Inu blinks.

" I know, but Espio kick me out and Envy tackle him with a kunai at his neck for even doing that."Marcus nods.

" Come on, let's head to Keepers' place. " Inu took his hand and run down the road then back the school, then they head over to the keepers'.

They saw a Shadow hanging by his hood in a tree and a bleeding Sonic, who just got a bloody nose. Inu runs to Mizuki who crying.

" Miko ok?" He asks. Yoko smiles.

" Miko will be fine." He reassurances him. Inu nods then runs into the house and watches from the window.

Chaos glaces over at Marcus." Where is she?" Chaos demands.

" Here." A weakly voice comes out. Envy appears behind Marcus holding her left side which is bleeding.

" What happen?" Marcus demands, his voice full of rage. How dare Espio hurt Envy!?

" I got careless and baka." Envy said weakly. " Inu?" She asks.

" He fine, but your not." Marcus picks her up bridle ( Ok, I know for a fact that I misspell here) style. " You need help."

" I'm fine." Envy glares weakly at him. " Why is there two of you?" She asks confuse.

Mizuki looks at Envy then glares at Shadow and Sonic who gulp. It's not bright idea to get Mizuki mad if you hurt her best friends.

" Go." She orders. " Before I disconnect every nerve in your fucking body and make sure no can fix you." She threats.

Sonic gets out a smoke bomb bites it's stopper then throws it to the ground, black smoke appears around the group as everyone cough well Envy cough weakly.

The smoke vanished and Shadow and Sonic are gone. Mizuki rushes over to Envy's aid. " Inside the house. Place her on the table." She orders Marcus nods. He carries Envy in his strong arms.

" You going be ok." Marcus spoke to Envy.

" I know." Envy spoke softly. " cause your here with me." She admitted. Marcus blush, but he had no time to care about a stupid blush.

He places Envy on the table as Mizuki runs past them getting her medical kit. Chaos walks in with Yoko and Echo. Chaos yawns. She sits on the couch, the moment she touch the soft couch, she fell sleep.

" She's peaceful when She's sleep but awake she a dangerous monster." Echo notes, as he picks her up carefully trying not to wake her up.

" I'll stay and watch Mizuki work on Envy." Yoko walks over to the table where Inu was holding his sister hand.

" Hey." Yoko greets them. Inu looks up. " She's going be fine, right?" Inu looks at them, his eyes tells them he's tried. Yoko took his hand. " Come on, you need to sleep. Envy will worry if your not sleeping." Yoko tells him.

Inu let Yoko take him to the couch and he fell sleep. Yoko walks back and watches Marcus holding Envy's hand.

Meanwhile with Echo and sleeping Chaos. Echo walks past Mizuki with Chaos sound sleep in his arms.

" Room?" He asks her. Mizuki points to a wooden door. " In there." She yawns. Echo nods as he walks into a room with light blue walls, with white clouds on the ceiling. He sees a twin bed that has dark pink sheets and a red blanket made ready to place Chaos in bed.

Echo looks around and notice a lot bookshelves and weapons on shelves. Above the twin bed is a shelf that has CD Player. He place chaos carefully in her bed. He place the covers over her. She started tossing and turning murmuring . " NO, I won't lose."

" Chaos! Wake up." He shakes her but it didn't work.

" Let her lay, child." A female soft voice orders him. He turns to see a white/gray hedgehog with a silver star mark on her forehead. She's wearing a dark red kimono shirt with black jeans and a pair of pink slippers. She walks over to her child and turn on the Cd player to send me a song by Celtic woman. 

Echo blinks. " Your their mom?" He asks.

" Very good, child. My name is Star Keeper and I'm indeed their mom." Star smiles at him. " Let's talk outside of the room."

Echo nods and walks out of her room, but looks back the peaceful Chaos. " What's wrong with Chaos?" he asks.

" That I can't tell you." Star spoke softly. " She's will see your worthy of it." She tells him.

Echo frowns. " Why doesn't she trust me?" He asks.

" She has trust problems with people." Star notice Echo yawns. " Sleepy?"She asks.

Echo shakes his head. " Nope." Star laughs. " Your two friends are sleep in the guest room. You can join them if you call your folks." Echo thinks about this.

A chance to see Chaos awake in her worst look? That's something Echo didn't want to miss.

" Thank you." Echo walks down the hall and picks up his cell.

"Call your parents and tell hem you'll be sleeping over." Echo said, tossing his team mates the phone. Star walked in behind him.

"What about you're parents?" He turned and looked at her flatly.

"Ah yes of course...but alas..they are cold..they cannot hear me." Star's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry." She bowed. Echo raised a hand.

"Please don't." he begged. She obeyed and walked twords the room with Envy in it. Echo turned to Marcus and Yoko sitting on the beds and there was a mat on the ground.

" So how Envy?" he asks Marcus.

" She's a lot better now thanks to Mizuki's training." Yoko nods.

" Yeah, you should seen her, echo. She's amazing in the medical field." Yoko notes. Echo took a sit on the mat.

" Yeah, yeah." He yawns again." Let's get some sleep." The other boys nod and fell sleep the moment they hit the pillow, dreaming about their crushes.

**Alright! REVIEW!!! **

**Demon: review please!! **


	8. Angry Kiss

**Again done by demon. Dudes, anyone up for evil celly? **

Envy open her eyes slowly and realize what happen. She shoot up then grip her hurt side.

" gosh damn it!" She whispers shout.

" So your wake now?" Envy looks over at Marcus.

" Yep, so what time is it?" She asks him.

" about six, why?" He asks.

" So that means daddy is going to pick up Inu and check on me around six-thirty maybe seven. "

Marcus gulps, but doesn't show it. He never really meet Envy's Dad but if he can raise five kids, He must be tough.

" So feeling better?" He asks her.

" Kinda." Envy lifts her shirt seeing the bandages bleed through. " I need new bandages before daddy gets here or I'll have to watch daddy fight with Zuki."

" Zuki?" He asks in confusion.

" Chaos and Mizuki's dad." She explains.

Marcus nods and looks at Envy. " Maybe I should get you some bandages for you."

" Thanks." Envy points to a small brown cabinet. " It's in there."

Marcus bents down and Envy smiles to herself getting a good view of his butt.

He comes back up and hands her the bandages. Envy lifts her shirt enough to wrap the bandages and doesn't show her bra and took off the old bandages. Marcus saw the scar was pretty deep and bloody.

" I can't believe he hurt you because you were protecting your family." Marcus states and tries to hide his growl.

" It's alright, Marcie." She claims as she wraps up. " I have been through a lot worst."

Marcus gulps, He wonders what Envy has been through that's worst then that cut.

" Like what?"

" I have been in a coma twice." She said as if it wasn't a big deal.

" How did you end up in a coma twice?" He asks with his jaw drop.

" Good question." Envy smiles at him.

" Envy." He said in a warning tone with a hint of worry.

" I don't even remember, Marcie." She smiles at him.

Marcus took a sit near envy and looks up at her cheerful dark blue eyes.

" _Do it now! Kiss her!" _A thought pass by Marcus's mind.

" Envy?"

" What?"

" Close your wonderful eyes." Marcus orders with a low voice.

" Anything for you, sensei." She tease and close her eyes.

Marcus grins at her tease, that one things make him like Envy more. He leans in as Envy does too knowing what going to happen. Lips close to each other so close they go touch bodies.

" Sissy?" A young boy groggy voice calls out.

They open an eye and saw Inu with his eyes widen.

" Marcus, what are you doing to my sissy?" Inu asks and rubs his eyes.

They both sigh then panicked little bit. Well Marcus went into panicked mode think he going get beat up or something.

Envy hops off the bed and walks to Inu then bents down to his eye level.

" Hey wolfie, you had any good dreams?" She asks nicely. Inu nods and spoke some Japaneses words.

Marcus blinks with his wide eyes. " Well?" He asks.

" He wants to tell Daddy and nii-san as well Gold Wolf." Envy spoke out.

" Nii-san?"

" Older brother a.k.a Hanyou."

Marcus gulps. " Inu, please. Don't tell them." He begs.

" Why? Nii-san told me to report any kissing."

" Better question, how do you know about kissing?" Envy eyes him.

Inu gulps and then looks down at his feet. " I don't know." He lies, but not very well.

Marcus blinks, he even knows that Inu lied to them.

" Inu, did Hanyou and Gold Wolf tell you about kissing?"

" Hai."

" Then what kissing?"

" A small touch on the lips." Inu explains. Envy sighs as in glad her brothers that are going get a beat up during training didn't give too much info.

" Ok, I won't tell Daddy about you knowing kissing if you don't tell anyone about us." She points to herself and then Marcus.

" But-" Inu was cut off.

" Please Inu." Envy begs. " Marcus is a nice guy, not like Espio nor Howl." She looks over her shouldering seeing Marcus blushing and to add his red face, Envy winks at him. Marcus blushes more then turns away trying to hide it.

" If he not like them, then why he hasn't kiss you?" Inu asks.

Envy stands up but falls backwards. " Well Inu. Go in the living room and wait for Daddy." She changes the subject.

" ok." Inu walks out of the room. Marcus walks over to Envy and help her up.

" I'm soo Bella of our school." Envy notes.

" Who?" He ask as he helps Envy by having her right arm around his waist.

" Bella Swan from Twilight!" Envy exclaims. " The girl who falls in love with a vampire rapist and stalker!"

" Oh ok."

As soon they got into the living room, Envy's family was in the living room.

" Hey there my trooper!" Mr. Element

" Hey daddy." Envy walks weakly over to him and hugs him. " Sorry for leaving without a note." She apologizes for her error.

" Did have me worry as well your mother, but Star called and let us know on what happen." He looks over at the boy who helping his daughter sit down.

" Ah Marcus." He notes and rubs his chain as if he thinking. Marcus looks up at him and became super shy.

" Hello Mr. Element." Mr. Element shakes his head.

" Call me Hoshiko, I don't need to feel old yet." He jokes.

Lust rolls her eyes at her dad. " Dad, it's WAY too early for your jokes and Mom will be honking in three, two one."

Then there was honking outside the house and few curse words in Spanish.

Hanyou laughs. " Mom knows five different tongues." He explains to confuse Marcus.

" Oh."

Hoshiko walks over to his youngest daughter and knees to her eye level, his eyes became serious he was in ninja mode some people would call it.

" Alright, before I leave. I want to heal the wound, alright?"

" Hai, daddy."

" Wait heal her wound?" Marcus blurt out. " How?"

" What our last name?" Gold Wolf asks him.

" Element."

" That our power." Hanyou explains. " Dad is a water-user."

Hoshiko lifts the shirt to see the bandage, he removes it with great speed as Star walks in the living room with a bowl of water.

" Here some water, Hoshiko."

" thanks Star." Hoshiko dips his paws in the bowl then place it on the wound and begins to heal Envy. He looked up at Marcus who was watching him.

"Yup. I can do pretty mch anything with water. And I'm not afraid to either." Marcus looked at him.

"I've heard you like my daughter...but I know you wouldn't do anything to her...cause if you did-" He turned the water into the shape of a knife and put it to Marcus's neck.

"I don't mind going back to jail." Marcus whinned and droped onto the floor. Envy hit her father.

"You're scaring him!"

Meanwhile Marcus runs where he was sleeping last night and burst into the room waking up his two best friends.

" HIDE ME!" He goes under the bed.

Yoko rubs his eyes and looks at the clock saying it's fifteen minutes to seven. " Might as well be up." He said groggily.

Echo open an eye and look over at Marcus who's hiding under the bed.

" Why hide you?" He asks groggily.

" Envy's family is here!"

Echo sits up and looks at him so dully they might he's Chaos.

" And your point is?"

" He's mad at me!"

" Envy's dad?" Yoko asks.

" Yes her dad!"

Echo gets up and walks to the bed, He bents down and drags Marcus out of who claw himself to the blankets.

" Come on, Marcus!" He yells. " Envy will be mad if you don't face them!"

Boy was Echo right or what? Envy was piss off at Marcus once. She was talking to her family as Hoshiko talks to Star about some mission Zuki is on.

" Sis, Sisterhood uniform." Lust told her low in her ear. She nods.

Lust hands her backpack then heads to the car to get some sleep.

" Thanks!" She waves to her sister. Hanyou eyes her.

" Do I want to know this time?" He asks her.

" Nope."

Hanyou walks to her and hugs her gently. " Hey don't be mad at him, ok?"

Envy blinks. Hanyou knows that She mad at Marcus? Hanyou was telling her don't be mad at him? Is the world ending already or is Hanyou being nice to a guy that likes her? Envy became confuse. Her brother the one she turns to when guys are being jackasses and meanie butts. The brother who comfort her the day when Espio_ try _to sleep her and she refuses.

" Did you get a brain change?" Hanyou chuckles at her littlest sister's question.

" No, Marcus seem like a good guy and He doesn't want to hurt you." Hanyou claims. " Plus He ran from dad, so he must have no backbone."

Envy just looks at him. She wants to agree with him, but something is holding her about that statement.

" He has his reasons."Envy states. Hanyou nods as Inu jumps on his back.

" Come on, let's go!" Inu shouts out his hyper.

Marcus walks in to see Envy giving him a weak glare.

_" What did I do?" _Marcus thought confuse.

Hoshiko walks over to his daughter and help her up, He glaces over at Marcus.

" So tell me, are you the boyfriend Inu talks about?" Marcus blushes as well Envy blushes much more. But Marcus does out of fear and Envy does because he's right.

" No, Sir. Just a friend." Marcus states then he looks at Envy's face to see full sadden as well rage.

" Alright then." Hoshiko kiss his daughter forehead then heads out of the house with Star behind him.

Envy walks past him wiping her eyes.

" Envy." Marcus tries to reason with her.

" Vete al carajo!" She shouts in Spanish.

Marcus stands there blinking. He just realize he hurt the one he likes or love. He stood there ready to cry, but he stood strong. Now he's wondering what does Vete al carajo mean in English.

He never know or He does it now.

" Echo! Vete al carajo!" Chaos shouts at him for taking a picture of her sleeping. Mizuki walks in shaking her head.

" Hey Mizuki." Marcus greets her.

" Hey Marcie." Mizuki smiles.

" Hey, did Chaos say to Echo?" He asked.

" She says to him Go fuck yourself." Mizuki translates.

Marcus nods. " So what if Envy says that?" He asks curious.

" Bad idea." Mizuki warns him. " Envy would say that if she hurt and bad or she pretty mad at you."

" Oh."

" Why?" Mizuki eyes him.

" Someone might as well tell him what it means." Marcus lies.

Mizuki stares at him with her narrow purple eyes, as if she caught him lying.

" Alright." She walks in her room to get ready for the day.

Marcus sighs as Yoko and Echo walks in.

" So you screw up?" Yoko guesses.

" I have no idea."

Mizuki and Chaos walks back in and got breakfast ready for everyone as soon breakfast is done. They sat down at the table whiling eating the phone went off but Mizuki nor Chaos got the phone.

" Hey, girls. It's Mom. I'm just letting you. If your new friends need a place to stay for whatever reason they can stay here. Have a nice day at school, love you." The phone beeps few times.

" She's dead to me." Chaos murmurs as she eats her pancakes.

Envy wasn't at the table which got Marcus VERY nervous. He wondering what keeping Envy from eating.

Marcus gulp and glaces over at Mizuki.

" Where Envy?" He asks.

" Changing her clothes. They're pretty bloody plus She wants to wear her sisterhood uniform." Mizuki explains then took a taste from her pancakes.

" Sisterhood uniform?" Echo asks with his eyebrow raise.

" Band." chaos explains then gets up with her plate and goes to the kitchen to wash it.

" You guys have a band?" Yoko asks not believing a word they say.

" Yes." Mizuki answers. " I'm the keyboard."

" Lead guitar." Chaos said dully.

" And I'm vocals." Envy walks in wearing a white mini-skirt with black leggings and Her black tight tank that says _hyper _in dark red in a light pink heart. She has a pair of roman black sandals on.

The guys drop their jaws at Envy's hour-glass body and her apple size breast. She's has little make-up on but it makes her look like a Goth Babe.

" Boys, it's rude to stare." Envy smiles. " you know." She adds with a small giggle.

" Envy, heal! Let these boys gaze in your rare moments of being a girl!" Chaos jokes.

Envy glares at her. " Shut up, Windy."

" What is this shut up?" Chaos ask in a joking matter.

" Very funny, Chaos." Envy rolls her eyes.

" Well, we're leaving. So eat on the go." Mizuki toss her a cereal bar.

Envy nods and took a bite into it. They walk out pass Chaos's silver F-1-50 truck as Mizuki calls it " her baby."

They head to school and classes were cut in half to due to the contest. The school day was good but to Marcus who watch every guy talking to Envy and who tried his very best to make peace with Envy and tried not to hurt every guy who started at her.

Envy is teaching him a lesson.

Hanyou and Lust arrived after school with a dark blue echinda wearing a dark red shirt with a v-neck on it. It has _crazy _written in black that on a light blue heart. She's wearing a pair of black skinny jeans. She's wearing white sandals.

" CRASH!" Envy runs to her friend and hug her tight.

" I need your healing powers!" Envy comments.

" Do I need my bat?" Crash asks as she hugs her back.

" Maybe."

Yoko blinks. " Ok, She's looks familiar to me." He notes.

" She should. Echo stop her clone from being killed." Mizuki tells him as He blinks more " The one Spin wants to fight." She sighs.

" Wait that her?" Yoko blinks.

" Yep." Mizuki took his hand then walks over to crash.

" Crash no hitting him with a bat." She points to Yoko who blinks. " And this Yoko." She introduced.

Crash nods. " Crash Fighter, your brother is a meanie butt." She mentions.

" Wait, How do you know I have a brother?"Yoko asks eying her.

" Ninja stuff." She said in a cool voice then she giggles as Yoko blinking face. " Joking, I know cause of Mizuki."

Chaos walks over to Crash and smacks her head. " Behave."

" No need to worry. I forgot my bat at home." Crash rubs the back of her head.

" Uh hun sure." Chaos nods back at her.

" No for real, this time."

" Whatever."

Echo and Marcus walks over and Echo gets a hug from Crash.

" Ok, why are you hugging me?"

" You save me from meanie butt."

Echo blinks. " Who?"

" Spin." Chaos translates

"Who said my name?" Spin walks over as Crash throws a stick at him.

" Sir meanie butt is here!" She announces.

" What did you call me?" Spin draws his sword.

" Meanie butt." She tells him then gives her puppy eyes. " I'm sorry." She said in a small child voice.

Echo push Spin's sword down in the ground and spoke in Latin telling him back off and maybe He can get a shot with Crash or Lust and if he does this again, it's going bad.

" Fine, Echo."

So they head into the gym and took a seat backstage.

**Level one: **

Both team made it in Level One. Envy was playing Pokemon: Silver Soul and Crash sneak in the back and took a sit next to Marcus.

" So Marcus." She starts then pause. Marcus looks at her like she a freak. " Ok, how do you know my name?"

" Envy told me all about you." She looks at Marcus with a straight yet serious look.

" Jesus, why is she is emo?" This earn a burst of laughs from the girls even Envy smiles and giggle.

" Um....." Marcus couldn't say anything after that statement.

" Crash, your supposed to be good or does Knuckles need to come by and pick you up?" Hanyou warns her.

Crash gets up with her hands in her pockets like she's hiding something. She walks to Hanyou and took a seat in his lap.

" Ok daddy." She jokes

Hanyou pats her head." So Amy is your mommy?" He tease.

Crash gets off of Hanyou and glares at him. " Ewww! Daddy is with a hoe." She said in her child voice.

Hanyou shakes his head as She walks over to the girls and pull out a cell phone.

" Hey that mine!" Marcus claims.

Crash grins evilly at him. " Then come and get it."

Marcus gets up as echo took a sit next to Hanyou who shakes his head again.

" They're at it again." He comments.

Echo raise an eyebrow. " What?"

Hanyou looks at him. " They're playing kept away as punishment since he made Envy sad. Normally I would beat up the guy, but Lust wants this one. So let's watch."

Echo lets out a chuckle. " What did Marcus do?"

" Don't know."

"I should help him."

"Are you?"

"...no."

Marcus walks over to Crash then has his right hand out. " hand it over." He orders.

" Ok." Crash toss it over to Lust. "See I did hand it over." She tease.

" Wrong person, Crash." Yoko comments.

So Marcus walks over to Lust who toss over to Mizuki then Marcus runs over to Mizuki and hoping She won't do it but She did and toss it over to Chaos. Marcus runs to Chaos who toss back to Crash and they did this fro five minutes tell Chaos toss it to Envy but

She's wasn't pay any attention to the game. She gets hit in the head by the cell phone or as Crash calls it " The evil celly." Anyway she falls backwards and Marcus trips on a cord and lands on Envy faces were close to each other. Both were bright red.

" Get off of me." Envy orders. Marcus nods and gets a hint of her scent again. His powers started to activates. Echo pulls Marcus off of her and makes him sit next to him.

" Team Ninja, Your up." Hanyou gets up and rocks on Envy's shoulder. " Come on, put it down and sing."

" but first." Chaos nods to the girls.

" Stephen,Stephen, Why didn't you call me?" The girls including Crash sing the first line of Stephen by Ke$ha.

Echo looks at Hanyou who shrugs his shoulders. " Sisterhood thing, I guess." He guesses.

So they went out and sing D.I.N.O.S.A.U.R by Ke$ha and came back in.

**Level two:**

So both teams made to the next level two. Mizuki and Yoko were sitting next to each other watching Crash driving everyone nuts minus Envy who battling a gym leader in her pokemon game.

" Man, I can't believe you sing about some old guy flirting with you." Yoko comments.

" It was hard to make Hanyou sing that song, but it's worth a week of homework to do it." Mizuki sighs.

Yoko looks at her and notice the sadness in her face. " You miss your old school." He states.

" Sometimes." She looks up at Yoko. " I only miss my friends over there and the training. Everything else, I don't miss." She yawns.

" Tried?" He asks.

" yeah, I shouldn't stay up past two but Envy was weak and mom had work in the mourning." She yawns some more.

Yoko place an arm around her shoulders. " How about you sleep on me tell one of us has to sing, Ok?"

Mizuki place her head on his shoulder and close her eyes, " Thanks, Yoko." She murmur into sleep.

Crash took a quick picture and send to the girls. They look at Mizuki and Yoko who blushing little bit.

Echo snickers." So Yoko, you do like her?" Yoko blushes.

" Echo, stop." He pleades. Echo cross his arms. " Fine."

Chaos gets up but got tackle by Crash.

" ITSU!" She shouts childish. " They need this!"

" Crashie! Get off of me!" She shouts.

" Never!" Crash shouts. " I'm your rapist!"

"Get her good Crash!" Echo shouted to Crash who waved at him.

"Oh great." Chaos said in a sarcastic tone.

" Team Tory, your up." So team Troy got and went on stage. Yoko slowly pulls away from Mizuki and slowly and gently place Mizuki on the couch. She murmurs two words.

" Yoko-kun." Yoko blushes but heads on stage.

That means only one thing. Mizuki trusts Yoko a lot, but is her heart ready to take another guy in?

Let's hope sonic ever heard about this. Shall we?

**Level three and the final round: **

So both teams made it through to the final round. Echo and Chaos were sitting on the ground.

"So we both made it, hun?" Echo asks Chaos.

" Yes, and This school is going be shameful." Chaos notes evilly.

" Why is that?" Echo asks.

" because Team ninja is going to win." Chaos throws her fist in the air.

" You ok?" Chaos looks at him with a small smile.

" Yeah, why?"

" Your acting not you." Echo mentions. Chaos pouts on him.

" Sorry, but I have my best friends here and I am happy." Chaos stood up, but Echo grabs her hand pulls her down. " I don't mind it." he tells her. " I like it when your happy."

Chaos looks at him with a small smile on her face and then felt a pounding noise her head.

_" Get him!"_ A male voices orders. Chaos shakes her head and gets up to get her demon that she got from her father at age four to calm down, quick before the next song.

" Chaos!" Echo shouts.

" just leave me alone!" She shouts.

" Team Troy your up." Echo as the rest of the team get on stage to sing there last song which must have three, four and five vocals in order to win.

Then Team Ninja went on with some sexy dance moves from the girls which may the boys in the gym cheer louder and harder.

Both teams were on stage with the judge Team ninja were holding hands as Team Troy stand close to each other. Both were hoping to win.

" The winner is Team Ninja and Team Troy!" The judge announces. Both teams hugs each other well the girls did, The guys just cheer loud

Music started blasting through the speakers and the song is Take it off by KeSha. Crash grads an echinda with dark blue fur with yellow horizontal highlights. He's wearing brown gloves and with innocent looking face that looks either happy or shock.

" Well Yaru is happy." Spin comments.

Crash looks over at the girls and nods to them telling them to join her. Lust nods to her then walks over to Spin took his hand and drag him to the dance floor with Crash and Yaru.

Mizuki winks to Chaos then walks to Yoko.

" Dance?" Yoko nods as Mizuki took his hand and join her best friends. Chaos sighs.

" Why me?" Echo walks over to her. " Want to join them?" He asks.

" why not." Echo took her hand and went to join the circle.

Hanyou looks at Envy. " I'm going home since Ames isn't here." He walks home.

Envy looks at Marcus who walking over to her. She's did want to dance with him, but she's still mad at him. She walks out of the party.

She jogs to a small part of the school where there a small pond. She does flips on the way to the pond edge when She was done, She heard clapping. She got into a fighting pose ready to fight.

" Who there?" She demands.

Marcus walks out of the shadows. " Hey, we need to talk."

Envy turns her back to him. " There nothing to talk about."

Marcus walks to her and turn her to face him. " Look, just tell me why are you mad at me."

" You didn't tell my dad, that your my boyfriend!" She blurt out. " Just because they're intimidating you act like you have no backbone to them. Inu likes you and My sister likes you as friend!!"

Marcus sighs as Envy turn away to hide her tears. Marcus made her face her. He spoke as he wipe the tears from her face.

" Envy, I don't want them to hate me. I do want to be with you, but I realize I need to be bold for you and I'm Sorry." He apologizes

Envy pouts and sits down on the cold ground with her legs close to her chest. " Whatever."

"Meanie butt."

"I am not." Marcus took a sit next to her.

"You are too." Envy got even madder and tried to slap him. He caught her hand. She tried to look away but he took her chin and mad it face him.

"I should have done this sooner." He press his lips against her lips, without realising he opened his mouth. Envy close her eyes and kiss him back, not realising she's letting him in. She wraps her arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around her tiny waist. They rolled their tounges together until a voice shotued out far too soon.

" FINALLY!" They jump blushing to see Mizuki, Chaos and Yoko, Echo who laughing.

" Oh come on." Envy whines. " I get to kiss him and you guys had to yell that!"

She got and grab Mizuki and Chaos by the hand and throw them in the pond. The guys laugh, but Yoko and Echo laugh harder.

" Envy!" They shout.

Envy blinks and kiss Marcus really quick and whisper in his ear.

" Your really good kisser, Marcie." Then She flash step out of there.

Marcus blushes a deep red and looks at Chaos and Mizuki who got up and try to hug Yoko and Echo for laughing at them.

**FINALLY! They kiss! **

**Envy: Why did you do that? I was having fun. **

**Demon: You don't need any kids and I'm evil. ( And it's fun to drive you guys nuts...) **

**Marcus: Yeah, well, Echo gets to edit this before you post it. He'll make it last a little longer.**

**Envy: Yeah, plus I was going to stop. ( maybe...) **

**Marcus:Our kids are already made anyway. You made them.**

**Demon:Whatever plus Chaos and Mizuki got wet. **

**Echo: I really enjoyed that.**

**Envy: That was funny! **

**Chaos and Mizuki: Evil Author! And Review or else! **

**Demon: Why thank you!**


End file.
